The field of the invention relates to prosthetic devices for repairing joints such as the knee.
A wide variety of prosthetic devices for repairing knees are available. Some of these prosthetic devices are bicondylar, where both condyles of the knee are replaced. In situations where only one condyle of the knee is damaged, a unicondylar prosthetic device may be used. Unfortunately, early unicondylar designs were prone to failure unless they were installed with very precise alignment, which is difficult to achieve.
The Oxford unicondylar knee replacement is one prior art approach that attempts to solve this problem. In the Oxford knee, the insert is decoupled from the tray, so it can move with respect to both the tibial tray and the femoral component. Unfortunately, the decoupled insert has a high incidence of dislocation.
The inventors have recognized a need for an improved prosthetic device for repairing knees.